Love Before Blood
by WritingPassi0n
Summary: *After Divergent (Book One)* Tris and Four have escaped the city with the others, and are feeling fearful for their friends stuck back in the city. They plan to go save them, but when the tides turn, they have to decide what's more important: their friendships or their love? Rated for mild language and suggestive themes. Tris' POV
1. Chapter 1: Amity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of the books in the Divergent Trilogy. Although I wish I was Veronica Roth with her amazing writing skills, I am not her, and therefore, I do not own the rights to her books.**_

* * *

_This story begins at the end of Divergent, where Tris, Tobias, and the others are on the train after stealing the hard drive and leaving Dauntless headquarters._

I open my eyes, and I'm not sure where I am. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I'm not in my bed. I'm not in the dorm. I'm...moving. I sit up, and I then remember where I am. We're on a train, heading away from the city, towards the Amity headquarters. It's dark outside, so it takes a second for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. Tobias is asleep next to wear I'm sitting. Three feet away, my brother, Caleb, is half asleep, mumbling something that I can't quite make out. Across the car, Marcus Eaton, Tobias's father, is sleeping with his head propped on his elbow. Peter, whose presence is still something I'm not pleased about, is awake, but doesn't see me. He's looking out of the car, though I'm sure it's too dark to see anything as there is no light outside and we're moving pretty fast.

"Peter." I whisper. He looks in my direction. "Where are we?"

"We're getting close to Amity headquarters." He responds. "We're passing the outer farms." He turns away from me again. I don't think there will be many conversations between the two of us, and I'm perfectly fine with that. I drift off asleep again, and the next time I awake is about an hour later. This time, I'm the only one awake, and I get up and walk to the side of the train car. It's lighter out, the sun should be rising in less than an hour. I look off into the distance, and I see a building not too far away.

"Tobias." I say into the darkness. "Tobias." He sits up and looks at me.

"Are we getting closer?" He asks. I nod my head.

"I see the building. Should we wake the others?"

"It'd probably be a good idea." With that, he raises his voice. "Hey! Everybody up!" He must be used to waking initiates in the middle of the night.

"Where... are we...?" Caleb asks, sleepily. Marcus and Peter both sit up and look over at us.

"Close to Amity. Now everybody listen up. I don't know how fast news travels out here, but I'm sure Amity knows about the Dauntless invasion, given that there are probably some Abnegation hiding out here. Marcus, I count on it that you are familiar with the leader of Amity?"

Marcus nods. "Johanna Reyes and I happen to be good friends."

"Good. Now when we get there, Marcus, you are going to go talk to her, and ask her if she will welcome us to stay with them for a short time. I do not know when it will be safe to return to the city, so we will need a place to stay until we can go back. Got it?" We all nod. I'm not surprised that he's taken this leadership position. He sure wasn't going to let Marcus do it, so I'm guessing he thought it was up to him.

About 10 minutes later, we arrive at the Amity headquarters. The train slows, and we jump out. Marcus recognizes a woman who is walking up to us and walks towards her, extending his hand.

"Johanna, nice to see you." He says.

"Marcus. It's good to know that you made it out alive." She takes his hand and shakes it. "Andrew?"

Marcus shakes his head, and Johanna looks down. I wince at the mention of my father, who'd been alive less than 24 hours ago. Thinking of my father leads me to thinking of my mother. She died to save me...

I snap out my thoughts when Tobias nudges me. I look up at him and he nods over towards the glass door that serves as the entrance to the building. Inside, I can see Abnegation gray. Lots of it.

"How many, do you think?" I whisper into his ear.

"I don't know. At least 50." He whispers back. At the thought of this, I squeeze his hand, and he squeezes back.

"Marcus, please come in, we'll speak inside." Johanna motions for us to follow her inside.

About an hour later, Marcus and Johanna come find us in a small room located off the common area of Amity headquarters. We've sat in complete silence since the two left to go speak in Johanna's office. What could we have talked about anyway? The fact that our city is in complete self-destruction mode? That all of our friends have unknowingly killed almost everyone in Abnegation? That my parents are dead? Or Will... _Will_. I haven't thought about him since we were in the city. Am I that heartless? Am I a... killer? No. No I can't be. What about Christina? Is she alive? I don't see why not, but something inside of me tells me that I don't want to know the answer to that question. If she is alive, and I see her again... she'll know I killed him.

"Hello everyone. My name is Johanna Reyes, if you do not know. I am the leader of Amity." Johanna's voice breaks me from my depressing thoughts. We all nod hello. "There have been a slight change of plans."

"It seems that Johanna doesn't think it is appropriate for us to be staying in the building." Marcus says. We all gasp.

"What, why?" Peter speaks up.

"It's obvious that we've come here, and that's the first place they'll come looking for us." _They_ refers to the Dauntless and Erudite leaders, Eric and Jeanine Matthews. "They'll want the hard drive back, and we can't just be sitting ducks when they come."

"You will be staying in the nearby safe house, built for some unknown reason years ago." Johanna delicately explains. "It has underground access to this building, and I know for sure that no one will be able to find you out there. It's disguised as a farmhouse, and I assure you that it's very safe. The safe house itself just ten minutes away, but I don't think there will be a reason to access it any way other than the underground tunnel."

"All of us are going to stay in there together?" I ask. I don't want to be sleeping anywhere near Peter anytime soon.

"The safe house has 4 rooms. One above ground, three below ground. The single room above ground is disguised as the inside of a barn, if anyone does decide to look up there. You all will stay below ground. You can decide the rooming situation when you get there."

Tobias finally speaks up. "So... what happens if we do get caught?"

Marcus responds. "Then there's nothing we can do." He looks at Johanna. "The Amity are being very gracious to let us stay with them, and we need to appreciate them." I look at Tobias, who is rolling his eyes as his father is shaking Johanna's hand. Then we all shake her hand, and she is gone.

**I hope you guys are enjoying the first chapter of this fanfiction! I know it's not very different from the beginning of Insurgent, but there will be lots of plot twists and changes along the way! This is my first fanfic, and I really hope that you guys like it! **

**_Please leave reviews and let me know what worked and didn't work!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Safe House

_**I do not own nor have the rights to Divergent.**_

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After Johanna leaves, we immediately begin to question Marcus.

"Who stays in which room?" Caleb asks.

"Are we all gonna stay in the same room?" Peter asks.

"Do NOT put me with Peter!" I exclaim. Peter looks over and glares at me, and I roll my eyes at him.

"We're going to figure that out when we get there." Marcus shushes us. "Right now, I need to go talk to Johanna's assistants and get us some Amity clothes. We can't be standing out in our faction clothes." He walks out of the room, then calls back to us. "I'll get one of her assistants to show you the way to the tunnel."

A minute later, a petite woman with jet black hair and large glasses walks in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Alyssa. I will be escorting you to the underground tunnel to the safe house."

We get up and follow her. Tobias comes over and takes my hand as we walk. I look up at him and smile, and he smiles back. At least he's here with me. I don't think I could handle it if I was here, in a strange unknown place, with just my brother, Peter, and Marcus.

As we walk, Alyssa begins to speak to us. "Throughout your stay, I will be the only Amity you may speak to about your sleeping arrangements, apart from Johanna. Even though everyone knows you are here - we all saw you jump off the train - no one can know where you are staying, meaning no one can know about the safe house. If and when the Dauntless and Erudite come for you, we don't need someone looking to get on their good side and rat you out. Therefore, if anyone asks, you are staying in the left wing of the main building. Got it?" She turns around to face us, while walking backwards, and we all nod our approval. It's weird to know that the Amity care for us so much that we have to lie about where we're staying. Next to me, Tobias is muttering something to himself. I look up, and I can see in his eyes that he does not trust this Alyssa woman. And I know that if he does not trust her, than I do not trust her. I will just have to be careful throughout our stay of what she knows about us. Shoot. What if she knows about the hard drive? I feel it in my pocket. No one can have it. I don't care how kind and peaceful they are. I do not trust anyone.

About five minutes later, we reach a certain hallway. No one is around, not even the Factionless guards. Alyssa stops and opens a door to her left. It's a small closet, full of machines that must have some person. She reaches in and pulls out the machines, which I didn't notice were on wheels. Now I can see a door. Peter steps into the closet and opens the door to reveal a staircase opening into a small, well-lit passageway.

Tobias tenses up. I forgot about his claustrophobia. "It's okay." I whisper. "You'll be fine." He's not satisfied, but follows us into the passageway.

Behind us, Alyssa calls out. "You all are allowed to roam around freely as often as you want. Amity curfew is 11 PM, meaning you must be in the safe house by then. This hallway is off-limits to everyone but Johanna and I. See you in the cafeteria for lunch in 20 minutes. Marcus will meet you there. And same with some of your other friends." And with that, she closes the door.

We walk along the hallway towards our rooms. Peter and Caleb are chatting up ahead of us about the safety of these sleeping quarters and how Marcus got Johanna to agree to let us stay. Most people would've turned away wanted fugitives, especially if they're being hunted by the Dauntless.

"Tris." Tobias whispers, though Caleb and Peter are talking pretty loudly.

"Yes?" I look up at him. He looks worried.

"I don't know how well we can trust these people. I feel as if they might be... using us."

"Well, if they were using us, I doubt they'd be hiding us underground."

"Yes, but... why would Johanna so willingly let us into the Amity safe house? Why wouldn't she just do her duty and call Jeanine and Eric?"

"I don't know, maybe she's being nice? Maybe she's good friends with Marcus and thought that he deserves this?"

"Look Tris, what I'm trying to say is, we should get out of her. Not all of us. You and I."

I nod my approval. "We have to get back to Christina, and everyone else."

"Not just that. We have to take down Jeanine Matthews and Eric."

Just then, we arrive at the end of the long tunnel. There's one door on the left, one on the right, and one in the middle.

"We have to decide the rooming situation." I start. "Peter, I'm sure as hell not staying in the same room as you, and I won't let Four stay in there with you, either. Same goes for Marcus."

"Whatever," Peter decides, and walks into the room on the left.

"Tris, I won't let you stay in the same room as Tobias, that's my only rule." Caleb says. Ugh, why is his Abnegation showing through _now_?

"Marcus and Peter will get one room, then." Tobias speaks up. "Since I'm pretty sure you're incapable of killing anybody, especially her, you two can stay in one room. Tris, try not to kill him?" I half-smile at him. "I'll get the other room, to myself." Caleb disappears into the room in the middle, leaving Tobias and I alone in the hallway.

"I'm sorry about my Stiff brother," I say. "I don't know how much longer I can put up with him."

He moves in closer to me, putting his arms around my waist. "Well, as long as we're both here, alive and together, I think everything will be fine. I mean what I said earlier, though." With that, he softly presses his lips to my mouth. A few seconds later, we break apart. The last few days have been so crazy and stressed that I never realized how much I longed for his embrace.

"Caleb, Peter! We're going to lunch!" Tobias calls through the closed doors. He takes my hand, and we walk along the long passageway together.

* * *

Later, after lunch, Tobias says he has to go find Marcus and leaves, telling me that he'll meet me at our rooms before dinner. I look down at my clothes. When Tobias and I exited the passageway on our way to lunch, Alyssa was standing there holding Amity clothes for all of us. We had to change into them before lunch, and were instructed to never be seen anywhere around the building wearing any other color. I hate this color. It's too... bright. Tobias looked surprisingly good in it, but Peter, on the other hand, was laughable.

At lunch, we ran into some of our old Abnegation friend who made it out of the city, including Susan Black, our old neighbor and Caleb's sorta-girlfriend. They spent the rest of lunch sitting next to each other doing whatever they think flirting is. It was kinda awkward and kinda funny to watch.

We got lots of weird stares at lunch today. Everyone obviously knew we weren't Amity, but I don't know if anyone, besides for the Abnegation who know us, realize that we're from Dauntless. I don't know how long we're planning on staying here, but I feel like it won't be long. I have to get back to my friends in the city, and save them. I know that Tobias wants to get back to the city too, but I don't really know why exactly he wants to get back there. I never thought about it really. Maybe because he has more friends in Dauntless to save than I realize? Maybe to get back at Eric, for his personal issues with him?

I walk around the Amity courtyard for a few minutes, thinking how exactly we could get out of here without being noticed. Factionless guards have been stationed here since the attacks began yesterday. They're not letting anyone in or out. I'm surprised they even let us in yesterday. Maybe run out through the corn fields? No, there are guards pacing through there, I see now. Sneak out at night and run around the line of guards? Maybe, but I'm pretty sure any way that anyone could sneak out is blocked. Then what? Ugh, never mind. I'll brainstorm later with Tobias.

I walk around for a few more minutes, than head back inside. It's been 50 minutes since I last saw Tobias, so I head down to the safe house. 20 minutes and one long walk down the passageway, and I burst into Tobias's room, ready to apologize for being late. But he's not there. I check through the other rooms, and still don't find him. I wait for 30 minutes, but he doesn't show up.

Where is he?

_Please leave reviews and let me know what worked and didn't work!_


	3. Chapter 3: Gone?

**_I do not own nor have the rights to Divergent._**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Three hours later, it is dinner time, and my boyfriend has still not returned. I walk up to the cafeteria, looking for Tobias's familiar face. When I enter the vast room, I walk past every table, searching and searching, but still, I do not find him.

"Beatrice?" Susan comes up from behind. "Are you all right?"

"Yes - I mean - no." It's hard for me to answer when I'm not even looking at her - I'm twisting and turning, trying to find my boyfriend. "Have you seen Tobias Eaton? Marcus Eaton's son?"

"Marcus Eaton's son is with you? I had no idea! Where?" Oh my gosh.

"I'm asking you!" I cry out. She's obviously going to be no help, so I storm off, ignoring her cries after me.

I see Marcus, sitting at a table with Johanna, and I storm over there. "Where is he?" I demand. "Where?!"

"Beatrice, please, keep your voice down and do not yell at me." He says, calmly. I'm literally two seconds away from slapping him.

"Where. Is. Tobias." I hiss. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to kill you."

"Please, Beatrice." Johanna pleads. "Speak kindly." I turn and glare at her. It must've been strong, for she sank back in her seat.

"I do not know where my son is, Beatrice." Marcus speaks up. "Perhaps he is just in the safe house. Have you looked there?"

"He's not your son! And yes, I have looked there."

"Then I can be of no help to you, Beatrice."

With that, I storm off towards the Amity control room. We passed it on our way to the safe house, and I got a glimpse of the screens displaying the camera footage from around Amity headquarters. Luckily, no one is in the room when I get there, and I sit down on an office chair in front of the screens. I look through all of them, but I still do not see Tobias, and I begin to panic. Then I have an idea. I click around on the screens until I somehow reach the recorded footage from the last 24 hours. I rewind back to the time I last Tobias, in the cafeteria. I follow his movements from screen to screen. First, he stopped to speak to Alyssa about something. A few minutes later, he parts ways with her, and he then heads up to Johanna's office. There are no cameras in Johanna's office, so I only see him go into the room and then out of it, about 20 minutes later. I follow him down to the courtyard, and he begins to walk... towards the train. I clutch the arms of the chair as I watch him walk right past the guards. It's like they didn't even see him! Tobias continued on until... he was in front of the train. I slowly watch as he jumps into a car and... heads towards the city.

Tobias has gone back to the city.

* * *

I race from the control room, my head buzzing. Why would he leave me! Why wouldn't he tell me he was leaving! I run back down to the cafeteria. It's cleared out a bit from dinner, but some people still remain. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I sprint towards Johanna. Marcus isn't there, thank goodness.

"You knew where he went!" I yell at her. "You knew he left and you didn't tell me!"

"Yes, Beatrice I did." She's obviously been expected this, judging by her demeanor.

"I am his girlfriend." I say through my teeth. "I have a right to know." I'm fighting back an urge to hit her.

"Then, if you are such a huge part of his life, why did he tell me to keep it a secret?"

"He...what?"

"That's right," she says smugly. "He said that he wanted to leave, he needed to get back on the train, he wouldn't cause trouble, blah blah blah. The only thing I had to do was keep it from you."

That can't be true. "You're lying."

"No I am not. And if you want to find out for yourself, you may go as well."

"I will, thank you very much." With that, I stand up and turn towards the door that will lead to the main entrance. At that moment, an Amity official runs in.

"They're here," he yells breathlessly. "They're here. Jeanine Matthews and Eric. They're here."

_Please leave reviews and let me know what worked and didn't work!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Divergents

_**I do not own nor have the rights to Divergent.**_

**(A/N) Wow, four days into my fanfic and I already have three reviews, three favorites, and three follows! Thank you so much to those people!  
Also, quick shoutout goes out to 4655, for sending me some good advice for my story. Thanks!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next minute was a blur. A crazy, insane blur. Immediately, I forgot all about my troubles with Tobias, and ran straight for cover. I have to get down to the safe house, but to get to the hallway that leads to the tunnel, I have to cross the cafeteria and pass the glass door that led to the entrance to the headquarters. The safe house was no longer an option.

But where will I go? Crowds of the Amity seem to be heading towards a couple of different hallways that must lead to their homes. I'm wearing yellow, so maybe I'll blend in with them. I quickly jump into the crowd and get myself lost in the sea of yellow.

As the crowd pushes through the hallways, I hear shouts of "Hurry!" and "Come on!". They really must be scared of what Eric and Jeanine will do to them. But do either of them have a reason to do anything to any of the Amity? No. They're only here for the small group of refugees. No, correction: They're here for me.

"Stop!" someone roars from behind us. The Amity, taught to not only be kind, but also obey, stop and turn around. I recognize the voice. It's a Dauntless leader, named Jacob.

"I only need one thing, and if you can give it to me, then you may go," Jacob begins. "Does anyone know of the whereabouts of Tris Prior?"

"Who?" someone calls out.

"Tris - or Beatrice - Prior. She is a member of the Dauntless, who is currently hiding out in this very building." This causes several people to look around, causing me to shadow my face, even though I do not know anybody here, and they do not know me.

Shit. My tattoo is showing. I slowly move my hand to cover it, but it is too late. An Amity has already seen it.

"Hey!" he shouts, pointing at it, attracting Jacob's attention. He starts toward me, and the crowd begins to part. I don't know what to do, so I just stand there for a few seconds. Oh, but I do stick my middle finger up at the Amity man, which causes a lot of gasps.

As Jacob nears me, I decide what to do. He reaches out to grab my wrist, and I kick him in his groin. He staggers back a few steps, then comes back in fighting position. I swing out my legs and take out his ankles and he falls to the ground.

"Stop her!" he yells, as I race towards the nearest exit. A Dauntless man runs at me, and I punch him, right in the nose, with the palm of my hand.

As I round the corner, I come screeching to a halt. Jeanine Matthews is walking straight towards me, surrounded by 4 Dauntless men. I am outnumbered.

I have been caught.

* * *

"And you have no idea where the boy is?" Jeanine asks. "No idea at all?"

I'm sitting in Johanna's office. I haven't seen Johanna herself since last night. I'm guessing she fled when Eric and Jeanine arrived.

Jeanine is pacing back and forth, questioning me of Tobias's whereabouts.

"Nope," I say, shaking my head. "He left."

"And he didn't take you?"

"Nope." I'm two seconds away from falling asleep. I was locked in a room last night after the Jeanine and her men captured me. I don't know why I was kept overnight, but I think the Dauntless and Jeanine were searching the whole place for the hard drive. Too bad for them that they don't know about the safe house.

I look around for a way of escape. Dauntless men are in front of the door. The window is open, but it's a 5-story drop to the concrete pavement. I am trapped.

"Did he take the hard drive?" Jeanine questions.

"I don't know." I respond. I honestly don't know. I left it last under the mattress in the safe house, but Tobias might've taken it with him.

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do know, so I'm going to ask you one more time. When was the last time you saw it?"

"I don't know, Jeanine. Maybe if you had been smart and acted more Erudite, you would've made more copies of the hard drive." I snap. I hate her. I hate her so much. I would kill her right now if there weren't any Dauntless guards in the room.

Jeanine sighs. "Alright, let's get her out of here and back to Erudite headquarters," she says, signaling the Dauntless men. They hastily grab me and tie my hands behind my back. I say nothing, for I have nothing to say. I'm so tired and exhausted from the past few days. I don't even resist when one of the men purposefully pushes me into every wall we come across.

As we near the train tracks, I hear shouts from a distance. I don't know exactly where they are coming from. The train comes closer and closer... and the shouts get louder and louder. The train is only a few feet away now, and then the strangest thing happens.

People are jumping off the train! People in Dauntless black are jumping off, yelling and shouting. It sounds like they're yelling some sort of war cries.

The people holding me are obviously confused. It's not every day you see people from your own faction running straight at you.

The men tighten their grips on me. "Come on," one breathes. "We have to get out of here."

I hear a gun go off, and the men on my left drops. Another, and the one on my right is down.

"Tris!" someone yells. I look up, and see Tori.

"Tori!" I yell.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" She grabs my arm, and we start running. I throw myself sideways into the train car, and pull myself in, turning around to help Tori. I look out of the train, watching a few Rebel Dauntless fight the Dauntless leaders.

"Are we going to help them?" I shout over the wind to Tori.

"No! They'll be fine. They're going to find Jeanine and Eric." Jeanine must've run inside the building, unnoticed, when the Rebels arrived.

Tori hits a button on the wall, and the door closes.

"Tris!" someone cries from behind me. I whirl around.

"Uriah! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to save you, of course."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, Four came and found us hiding out in the city last night. We were hiding from the Dauntless soldiers under the simulation. _We_ meaning the Divergent. I'm Divergent, by the way." Somehow, I knew he would turn out to be a Divergent.

"Wait, what? Four found you guys?" If he found them, then maybe he's here on the train somewhere!

"Yeah, he found us, and he told us that he saw Jeanine and Eric take off in some sort of flying thing. He said it's called a helicopter or something. Anyway, he said that we had to get out here and save you before Jeanine got to you. Obviously, she got here first, but we got here just in time."

"If you guys were in hiding, then why are we going back to the city?" I ask. This whole thing is beginning to confuse me.

"We're not going back just yet, Tris," Tori speaks up. "We're gonna jump off in a couple of miles, regroup and discuss our next plan, and decide what to do next."

"So, if Four was the one that came and found you guys, does that mean he's here too?" I can't wait to see him. Although he did leave without telling me, he did organize this little army of Divergents that came and found me.

Tori hesitates. "Yes... and no."

_Please leave reviews and let me know what worked and didn't work!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Middle of Nowhere

**_I do not own nor have the rights to Divergent._**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean 'Yes and know'?" I demand.

"Well, Four did come with us to get you," Tori begins. "But he jumped off when we got to Amity. I think he's going after Eric."

Of course he is. Tobias is there to take out Eric for once and for all, after Eric tried to kill him when he thought Tobias was under the simulation.

Uriah speaks up. "But it's okay, Tris. He said he'll meet us at our little safe spot as soon as he gets rid of Eric."

I nod. It's hard to admit, but I'm actually scared for Tobias. I know he's smart, brave, and an amazing fighter, but Eric was only second behind him in their initiate class. I try to push those thoughts out of my head.

"Tori. Who else is here?" I ask.

"Not many people you know. They're all Divergents. We were all hiding out in the city when Four found us. Somehow, I knew this was going to happen. I've seen Erudite and Dauntless leaders talking for quite some time now. Put Jeanine and Eric together, and you'll get two power-hungry heartless souls." Tori looks down. "Some of our friends were killed over the past few days because of them."

I nod my head, thinking of Will. I haven't thought about him in a long time. One of my best friends... killed by my gun... my hand. I sink to the ground, all of a sudden overcome by guilt.

"Tris, you okay?" Uriah kneels down. "I know, we've lost a lot of friends, I understand."

But he doesn't. He didn't kill any of his friends. He didn't watch any of his friends fall to the ground, lifeless. He doesn't know what it's like.

"I just..." I begin. "When will we get to our 'safe spot'?" I have to change the subject, otherwise I'll probably blurt out my secret.

"Not too much longer," Tori says. "We'll get there soon."

I lean against a wall, and for the rest of the ride, I try to push all thoughts of Will out of my head. I had no success, of course. By the time Tori is yelling for everyone to start jumping off, I'm close to screaming and crying out. It's unbearable to feel any of these emotions.

Uriah is pulling on my arm, shaking me out of my thoughts, "Come on, Tris, we gotta jump."

I step up to the side of the train, take a breath, and leap. My feet hit the ground. Well, at least I landed on my feet.

"Everyone, set up camp," Tori yells. "I don't know how much longer we'll be here, but we all need to rest."

Uriah begins to gather supplies to make a fire, and I help him. "Uriah, you have a brother, right?" He nods. I continue, "Is he... alright?"

He sighs. "Yeah, he's fine. I saw him when we were running to the trains to come here. He looked pretty damn confused. Everyone did. I don't know if any of 'em have figured out they were being controlled by a computer."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I would've saved him, but we were moving real fast. Besides, I didn't know if he was still under control by the Erudite."

Wow. I never really thought of what it would be like if your family was being controlled by someone. It's not like Caleb or Mom and Dad were under the simulation.

Once again, I feel a wave of guilt again. Mom died to save me. Dad died protecting me. It's all my fault that two-thirds of my family is dead.

"Excuse me, Uriah, I'll be right back." I say, walking away. I need to be alone for a few minutes.

As I walk, I take in our surroundings. We're in the middle of an overgrown field. The dead grass here has to be about six or seven feet tall, good cover for about forty Rebel Dauntless.

I push my way through the grass and stop when I'm too tired to keep going. All of a sudden, my knees give out, and I begin to cry. I cry for my mother and father. I cry for Will. And I cry for Tobias. I don't know if he's dead or alive, and even though I have faith in him, I don't know if he can handle Eric _and_ packs of the best Dauntless fighters.

Tears stream out of my eyes for what seems like hours, but in reality was only about five minutes.

When I feel like I'm empty of tears, I get up and walk back to where Uriah was building the fire. I help him finish it, and we sit in front of the fire for a few minutes, not saying anything. Tori walks over.

"Guys, go get some rest. It's much needed, especially for you, Tris."

I agree, so I get up and go find a quiet spot in the grass and silently doze off.

* * *

I think I wake up about two or three hours later. The sun is starting to set, so I'm guessing it's about five o' clock. I stand up and go back to our little "campfire". Most of the Rebel Dauntless are milling around, have small conversations. Tori is there, and I walk up to her.

"Tori," I begin.

"Mmhm?" she turns around and faces me.

"Do you think that our friends - the non-Divergents - back in the city, well... do you think they're still alive?"

Tori takes a moment to answer, then starts with, "Tris, honestly, I don't know. If I were the Erudite, and I was creating an army of computer-controlled soldiers, I wouldn't kill off any of them, so hopefully Jeanine didn't do that, either."

"Why wouldn't you kill any of them?" I would, because as soon as the Dauntless soldiers snapped out of their trance, they would probably revolt against the people controlling them.

"Think of it this way: If you were Jeanine and you had injected hundreds of Dauntless members with a serum that could control their every move, would you kill them off? No, you wouldn't. Once they snapped out of it, you could just start the program back up again, and continue to control them. Knowing Jeanine and the Erudite, they probably wouldn't have created a serum that would wear off, so for all we know, the people still in the city could still be under control." Tori stops. She obviously never really thought through it all until now.

Then I remember, "They're not under control. Four and I stole the hard drive during the simulation, and shut it down. Jeanine came after us at Amity because she wanted it back. For some reason, the Erudite forgot to create a second copy."

A look of relief washes over her face. "Well, thank goodness. Where is this hard drive?"

"Shit. It's still in Amity. It's safe and hidden, but it's still there." Damn it. Had I remembered, I would've jumped back off the train and gone back for it.

"But you say it's hidden?"

"Yeah. In an underground safe house. Jeanine will never find it." Maybe after all of this is over, I can go back for it and destroy it, for good.

Just then, there's a small commotion behind us. We turn around and look over at a small of Rebel Dauntless standing near the train tracks. A train has just come and gone and is now hurrying away from us. Tori and I go to see what's going on, and we see that there are newcomers. They're wearing Dauntless black, but for a second, we can't tell if they're Rebels or not, since Jeanine and Eric have created an army of Dauntless. But they're faces are bloody, and they obviously knew where to find the rest of us, so I guess that they're Rebels.

I don't recognize any of them, and neither does Tori, but this is mostly because their faces are bloody. They must've come from Amity headquarters.

Tori and I are only a few steps away from them now, and one of them calls out, "Tris!"

It's Tobias. He's alive. I run to him and jump into his arms. "You're alive," I breath.

"Tris, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I didn't want to leave you back there, but I had to, and I wanted to go get Tori and the others, and -" I stop him, and put my lips to his. I've missed him so much, even though it's only been a few days.

Seconds later, we pull apart, and look over at Tori, who is tending to the other Rebels. One is a Divergent woman named Beth, and the other three are Divergent men, each named Eli, Jack, and Logan.

"Where are the others?" Tori inquires.

"Dead," Beth says solemnly. "There were way more soldiers working under Eric and Jeanine than we thought. We barely made it out of there alive."

We all bow our heads for a moment, in respect for the Divergent soldiers lost today.

Next to me, Tobias speaks up, "It was a madhouse. Bullets flying everywhere, blood all over the place." He pulls out the hard drive from his pocket. "I knew you wouldn't have this on you when you got out of there, Tris, so I went down to the safe house and grabbed it. When I came out, there were at least 10 Dauntless soldiers in the hallway. I only had bullets in my gun for seven of them."

"So what happened?" I ask.

He points to his arm. There's a bloody bandage on his forearm, made out of black fabric from a Dauntless shirt. "I was shot, but I'm fine. It went straight through and didn't hit a bone."

"Is it safe to go back there? Did Jeanine and Eric leave?" Tori questions.

"Nope. They took over. I couldn't get to Eric, so I'm guessing he's still alive." Tobias seems annoyed, since he hasn't settled the score between him and Eric.

"Where's Johanna? Did she escape?" I ask. She was our only ally back there.

No one answers for a second. Then Logan whispers, "Johanna Reyes is dead."

_Please leave reviews and let me know what worked and didn't work!_


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

**_I do not own nor have the rights to Divergent._**

**Enjoy this chapter! (Please read A/N at the end of this chapter!)**

* * *

This news hit me hard, harder than I expected. Though I had not completely trusted her for whatever reason Tobias didn't completely trust her, she had given us shelter and a place to hide, for which I am extremely thankful.

We stay silent for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts. Then Tori and I begin to clean the wounds of the bloody Dauntless standing before us.

As I am tending the Tobias's bullet wound, he leans down to me and whispers, "Can we go find somewhere quiet?" I nod, and we walk off into the grass until we're sure no one can hear us.

"Tris," Tobias starts. "I know you seem fine with the fact that I left and didn't tell you, but I can see it in your eyes that you're not really okay with it. I'm sorry I left you, I did it to protect you. You know I love you. I love you so much."

I love hearing those words. But it seems forced. "I'm not pissed about you leaving. I knew you would anyway. But the fact that you couldn't tell me just makes me wonder. Do you not trust me? Is that it?" These words come out my mouth before I can even think about them.

"No! Of course I trust you, it's just that, if I had told you, then you would've come along, and then you would've gone after Jeanine and gotten yourself killed. If I had known that Jeanine was coming to find _you_ in Amity, then of course I would've brought you!"

He has a point. I would've come along _and _probably gone after Jeanine.

"Well, alright," I say, moving closer to him. "Then I forgive you." I pull him in for a long, slow kiss. I place my hands under his shirt and move them up, feeling each faction symbol after I go over them.

"I love you, Tris Prior," Tobias says as we separate.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton."

* * *

That night, around the campfire, Tori is going over a strategy plan with the rest of the Dauntless.

"We obviously know that Jeanine and Eric have a very well-trained, well-equipped, and mean army. They're ready for us. But we're just as trained, almost as equipped, thanks to the weapons warehouse Uriah found, and we can be just as mean. Who's with me?" she shouts.

We yell and pound our feet on the ground, the Dauntless way of cheering.

"Alright. Here's the plan: half of us are going to go back to Amity, and take out as many guards as we can without killing ourselves. The other half are going back to the city and recruiting more Dauntless, and then bringing them out here to Amity to finish off Jeanine and Eric. Now, if you want to head to Amity, go stand over there -" she points to the area to her right, "and if you want to go to the city, go stand over there," she points to her left.

I get up and go stand on Tori's left, while Tobias stands on her right. I know he wants to go kill Eric as soon as he can, and I respect that. I want to go to the city to get Christina and Uriah's brother Zeke, and our other friends from the city.

"Okay, thank you. We'll be leaving at dawn. Get some rest everybody."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, like EXTREMELY short, but I haven't updated in over a week, and I'm honestly brain-dead. I've hit complete writer's block. I'm actually not a huge fan of this story anymore. I don't know why, but I feel like in order for it to be a good story, I'm gonna have to drag it out and stuff. I'm gonna try to still write this one, but I think I'm gonna start a new one. What do you think of a Divergent-from-Four's-POV story? Please PM me what you think, and if you think I should keep writing this one. Thank you! :)**


End file.
